


Teaser Trailer 2017

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2017, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Five plot bunnies for stories I may or may not write :)





	1. The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Luna Lovegood (et al) belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> So there is a fanfic author named Jeconais, who wrote a story named Blue Steel. And in that, he has a character say that they have to learn not to become interested in every passing thought that moves through their brain, because otherwise they will never be able to get anything done. 
> 
> I have a very active imagination - one might say overactive. Barely a week goes by that a plot bunny doesn't pop into my head - "What if Harry......" or (more frequently) "What if Luna........" and my mind shoots off on a tangent, spinning out plot ideas that could be great, but could be crap. 
> 
> However I usually have one or two or three stories on the go at once, and extra plot bunnies don't help - it just confuses things, because I want to start writing the new stories as well, which is never a good idea. 
> 
> So instead of starting a dozen or so stories that won't go anywhere, I am posting the ideas here, so that I can either come back to them later, or just put them out there.
> 
> **Free Use Disclaimer**
> 
> While these are (arguably) my ideas, I have no problem with anyone taking them and writing their own stories. It's not like the characters are my own. So - I give you all permission to borrow these ideas and do with them what you will.
> 
> All I ask is that - if you do publish a story based on one of these ideas - that you at least credit me as the source of the original idea. Because - as you all know - I am a raging egomaniac :)
> 
> But - aside from that - enjoy!!

Harry James Potter - The Boy Who Lived, Saviour of The Magical World and Vanquisher of Lord Voldemort - was dead at the age of twenty one. 

And while the rest of the magical world was ready to bury him and move on, the three women who loved him as a brother, a friend and a husband were not willing to let him go so easily. 

Which is why they were stood in front of a large stone archway with a curtain fluttering in it. 

"Ready?"

"Not in any sense of the word"

"Then lets do it"

xoxox

  
**"The Boy Who Lived"**  
coming soon to Archive Of Our Own


	2. Snapping The Line

Luna stared the ground in front of her, then looked up at the thestral she had been feeding a few moments earlier.

"Well, Sophitia, it looks like we have a problem" She said quietly. Then she turned and walked back towards the castle, leaving behind her the patch of dirt that was glowing green before slowing crumbing and dissolving into nothing. 

When she reached the castle, she sought out Professor Flitwick.

"Professor - may I speak to you?"

"Of course, Miss Lovegood" Flitwick nodded "How may I be of assistance?"

"I was just out in The Forbidden Forest, feeding the thestrals, and I noticed something strange" She paused "Something that, if I am right, means the world is going to end in about eight days" Flitwick stared at her for a moment.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent this?" he asked.

"Oh yes" She nodded "We have find Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter and bring them back to this world"

xoxox

  
**"Snapping The Line"**  
coming soon to Archive of Our Own.  



	3. The Fourth Estate

Ginny rushed into the bullpen at the newsroom of The Quibbler to find Harry and Luna staring at each other with expressions that - from long experience - she knew were a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"So what did I miss?" She asked, slipping off her jacket. Luna turned to face her, then gave her a weak smile.

"We just got a report from our reporter at the Ministry" She said.

"Isn't that what he's paid for?" Ginny asked with a smile - one which faded a moment later.

"Theodore Nott has been elected as Minister of Magic" Harry said in the same calm voice Luna had used. Ginny stared at both of them for a moment, then sighed.

"Well - that's going to make the next few years interesting"

x-x-x

From the makers of The 9th Floor comes a new political drama -   
**"The Fourth Estate"**  
appearing soon on Archive of Our Own,


	4. The Corridor

Luna reached the end of the corridor, then peered around the corner before gasping in surprise.

"Rowena Elanor Ravenclaw, will you marry me?" Luna watched in silence as a beautiful young woman went down on one knee in front of another beautiful young woman. 

"Helga........." The woman named Rowena stared at the other woman, then gave a soft laugh. Luna watched them for a moment longer, then turned and walked back up the corridor. When she reached the end she glanced back over her shoulder, then turned back and walked down the corridor again. 

As she reached the end, she realised Rowena and Helga were gone and the hallway that ran perpendicular to the corridor was empty. She looked around in confusion, then drew back at the sound of voices.

"James! Lily! Come back - it was just a prank!! I didn't mean to turn your hair green!" Luna realised she recognised the voice as two people - an older boy and girl - both with bright green hair - ran past, followed a moment later by Sirius Black. All three passed her by without noticing her, and - after they had gone - she turned and walked back up the corridor until she reached her own time. 

xoxox

  
**"The Corridor"**  
coming soon to Archive of Our Own


	5. The Girl Who Wasn't

Hermione Jane Granger was perfectly normal, thank you very much. She was finishing up her fifth year at St Hilda's School for Girls, a distinguished private school in south Surrey, and was on course to get eleven grade A GCSEs and go on to the sixth form as one of the best and brightest students of her year, then on to University and a truly brilliant future.

Which was why being confronted by a boy and a girl, both dressed in freaky looking robes, was so disturbing. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"My name is Luna Lovegood, this is Harry James Potter and you have no idea how screwed up this is....."

xoxox

  
**"The Girl Who Wasn't**  
coming soon to Archive of Our Own


End file.
